The present invention generally relates to washing apparatus and methods and, more particularly, relates a washing glove for washing a pet, e.g., a dog, with a selectably actuated valve for dispensing a fluid.
Washing an animal can be a burdensome process. Animals generally do not enjoy being cleaned and can try to escape a worker's grasp while being washed with a hose or a shower head. Also, turning the hose on and off can be inconvenient for the washer.
Several washing apparatus and methods are disclosed in the patent literature. For example, apparatus including a glove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,349 to Wolgamuth; U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,890 to Sullins; and U.S. Pat. No. 836,181 to Cray. A hand-held device is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,759 to Mazziotta.
Washing apparatus and methods in accordance with one or more aspects and features of the present invention are believed to represent improvements to the washing apparatus and methods of these references.